Playing with Fire
by coconut.jpg
Summary: She burned everything to the ground, leaving corpses and ashes behind. / insert-OC story. Barely following the plot of Teen Wolf.
1. Prologue: Burning

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor make profit off of Teen Wolf. If I did, I would probably be having the best holidays of my life with a Sex On The Beach in my hand._

 _This is an **insert-OC story** based on the TV series, starting with the first season, however the events presented here might differ slightly._

 _The image I made the "cover" is from pinterest and I did not took it, edited it etc._

* * *

 **Hello, my lovely readers. I couldn't help myself. I've been re-watching Teen Wolf again, reading some fanfictions and it was like a lightning. My inspiration came back. I'm currently finishing chapter for Game of Survival and Wrathful Skies. So be ready for some updates, I'm looking forward to seeing what you think!**

* * *

 _Prologue: Burning_

* * *

Death doesn't feel right when you're a vampire.

Death doesn't feel right when you're powerful.

And, finally, death doesn't suit immortality.

However, death is playful in its game, and even if it doesn't take you physically, it takes everyone else close to you – by surprise. You never see it coming, you can never sense it. Playing with death is like playing with an ocean full of bodies. It's a vengeful creature and it doesn't let go until you're completely drenched with water.

Death doesn't feel right.

It never has.


	2. Playing with Fire: Unstoppable

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor make profit off of Teen Wolf. If I did, I would probably be having the best holidays of my life with a Sex On The Beach in my hand._

 _This is an **insert-OC story** based on the TV series, starting with the first season, however the events presented here might differ slightly._

 _The image I made the "cover" is from pinterest and I did not edit it etc._

* * *

 **Hello,darlings! So, I promised myself that I wouldn't update this story until I have at least fifteen chapters ready but I decided that it might take too long for me to write them. So, here goes nothing. I hope you like it, I would be more than grateful for any kind of review. Let me now what you think!**

 _ **I'm a Wanted Man by The Royal Deluxe**_

* * *

 _Chapter one: Unstoppable_

* * *

Deanna wasn't the one to be scared easily.

The dark woods of Beacon Hills Preserve weren't as frightening as an ordinary human would notice, especially since her senses were heightened more than ever. Her sight was improved, her nose could pick up every single scent left by horny teenagers, people who were jogging here at least a week ago and animals. It was maybe a few days to full moon, around two AM when she decided it was time – she needed to hunt. She didn't like to do it the traditional way, especially since she was new here and the place was a clear beacon for the supernatural but a must was a must. Running through the woods with a hoodie on her head, she sniffed the air around her. It was quiet, but she knew better – there was a dead body abandoned somewhere so it meant there would be a lot of police officers for her to choose.

Her vision became clearer once she got hold of this one scent she's been looking for – there was an ambulance and a few cars parked nearby, along with a lot of blood bags walking around.

Smirking under her nose, she crouched near the bushes, targeting the officer near her. Taking a large whiff, she could feel her eyes growing dark, the pupils glowing red. She was ready to pounce, her veins craving the blood of the younger officer but before she could even move a muscle, she heard a strange noise behind her.

What the fuck was that, was all she thought and chose to ignore it only to hear a barely audible growl coming from behind her.

Turning around slowly, she bared her teeth – no one could interrupt a hunt. The moment of hunting was almost _sacred_ , especially for the vampires and _should be sacred_ for other kinds of supernatural beings as well.

Deanna moved a little from her hiding spot, her muscles tight as she got up with caution. What was this? Who was sutpid enough to stop her? A low growl began to form in her throat as she took a few quiet steps, the leaves under her feet making no noise as she stepped carefully. And then was the moment when she saw it.

Red eyes of another creature were glowing in the dark, staring at her with animalistic anger and want. Deanna could barely see the outline, but it was apparent that it wasn't just a dog or another vampire. The girl has met those eyes before, when she was staying in Atlanta. But back then, they didn't belong to such an animal-like creature – they were somewhat human, despite their red color.

Her teeth glowed in the light, covered in saliva as she cracked her neck. Come and get me, that's what she tried to say but then the Alpha suddenly dissappeard and she growled once more, her claws digging into a tree. No, she was not going to let them go, whoever they were. A hunt could wait. Her kill could _not._

With almost predatory gaze, she lunged after the Alpha, her feet moving faster and faster driven by anger.

He was close, she could sense it. His trail reeking of death and fury left an amazing path of her. She could almost taste the blood of his, she was sure she could get him right where she wanted. And, just then, she felt something jump from the side, blocking her path.

The creature was surely an Alpha, his red eyes staring down into her soul with a need to crush it. Deanna soon enough realised that he must've killed so many people on his way that his body transformed completely but that didn't worry her. She was a vampire. She's been walking on this planet long enough.

Staring right into the red, she crouched slowly with a loud growl. Her fangs nearly pierced her bottom lip but she didn't care. Because the Alpha pounced at her.

His teeth snapped near her face but that made her even angrier as she swung her right arm, claws piercing through the fur and skin making the Alpha growl as well. He didn't give her time to land another punch, because soon enough he was throwing her against the tree which broke under the impact. She felt her bones breaking and snapping back in place just in time to jump on animal's back, piercing the skin with claws once more. Her fingers were stained with blood as she kept swinging and swinging her nails, digging deeper and deeper into the back of Alpha's neck. Deanna knew that a single bite would end it all and she was so close to piercing Alpha's neck with her teeth as well, but just then he decided to throw her off. With a howl, the animal took off running and soon enough escaped from her view.

Deanna looked at the spot the Alpha dissappeared and blinked a few times.

"What the actual fuck?" Her whisper lingered in the air as she stood up from the ground, only to hear another question coming from behind her.

"Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind?" The hiss was quiet but still audible and she turned around with an arched brow.

"And who the fuck are you to talk?" Her response was quick to come and she stared at the blue eyes glowing beteween the trees. Deanna arched a brow as the man approached her and crossed her arms, wincing a little as she noticed her left arm being a little out of place. She grabbed it promptly, snapping it back without a blink and cocked her head.

"I asked you a question." The man hissed, grabbing her by the throat and pressed her against the tree behind her. Deanna chuckled quietly, her smirk growing.

"Oh, darling, there is much nicer way to make me talk. Although, don't worry, it also might involve my back pressed against a tree." Her voice was close to a purr and she snapped her teeth lightly, her fangs still visible. The man growled once more and let her go, taking a step away. Just in case.

"Deanna, this is not a good time to make jokes."

The girl rolled her eyes at the Sourwolf, pushing herself off the tree and straightening her clothes. She eyed him discretely, taking in the fact that he's grown quite a lot since they've last seen each other but there was no time for this.

"What if I told you this was not a joke?" She winked playfully, her finger tapping against the bottom lip of hers. "This stupid fuck interrupted my hunt. I had to do something and if it wasn't for you scaring him, he would be dead by now."

Derek sighed loudly, rolling his eyes at her response. Some things would never change, would they?

"You do realise it was an Alpha?" He asked with an arched brow, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, and?" She mimicked his gesture, trying to stay serious. There was a brief moment of silence, red against blue.

"You _stupid fuck_." Was all he said suddenly before pulling her into his embrace with a snort followed by a sigh.

"And that's what I like, lil' wolf." Deanna grinned, hugging him back. "That's the way you greet an old friend."

–

Deanna let go of her prey, the man's eyes still a little scared but she shushed him with a finger to his lips, licking the wound she's just made. Derek watched her the whole time, taking in the sight as if it was the first time he's seen this happen. And when she let the man go and directed him towards the other officers, they both ran to his home. If he could call this thing a home at this point.

Deanna took in the sight, the walls bringing memories she wished could stay there forever. She remembered it as peaceful, full of life and voices. After hearing about the fire, she just wished that there were survivors. She wished there was just one of them left. And her wish was granted, as not so long after she got a call from Laura. There werewolf girl called to inform her that there were only four survivors. That Peter was in coma, trying to recover. That it was Kate Argent who lit their house on fire.

Deanna blinked a few times, lips pursed as she dropped on the sofa and stared at the man before her. She couldn't think about this. Not now, when there were more pressing problems.

"Bourbon or tequila?" He asked quietly, noticing her reaction. He had the same one every single time he entered the ruins of his happiness.

"Bourbon. Lots of bourbon if you want to hear this story." Deanna mumbled, crossing her legs. A question bubbled in her mind, but she was almost sure what she'd hear. "Where's Laura?"

She was convinced what happened the moment the glass broke under the impact of Derek's hand, bourbon flowing down to the floor. Deanna stood up immediately, taking his wounded hand into her own and began picking the pieces one by one.

"I'm sorry, Derek." The woman mumbled, eyes focused on small cuts that began to heal. He didn't say anything, but she could hear the growl bubbling inside of his chest. "I didn't know. What happened?"

The man looked away, tearing his palm away from hers. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about. He was still grieving, he still wanted to die of shame and disgust at the moves he's made. If he got here the moment she asked him to... If he only followed her to the woods...

"This Alpha you tried to kill today?" He began quietly. "He tore her in half. And I couldn't help it. I was too late." Derek sighed, pouring them bourbon once more and walked to the window, staring at the woods quietly. Deanna took a sip herself, the alcohol numbing the tears that threatened to fall. She knew his pain. She knew it well enough.

"We will make it together, Derek. It's going to be fine." The woman sighed, plopping on the sofa once more. He stayed quiet for a moment before turning to look at her with a sigh.

"What are you doing here, De?" He asked in a quiet voice, his eyes twinkling blue for a moment.

Deanna gulped down the rest of the alcohol, swallowing thickly before she began to speak once more.

"Delilah and Nikolay have been killed by those bastards." The woman mumbled under her breath and if it wasn't for his supernatural hearing, he wouldn't make out any word she said. "I am the only Survivor now, Derek." Pausing, she looked him straight in the eye. "I'm the only Bellator left alive. And I have no fucking idea what to do now, you know? The Unforgiven are still on a killing spree, they touched dark magic to keep them alive. They have sons, they have daughters who want to kill every single one of my kind. They are skilled, they are deadly and now?" Deanna scoffed loudly, passing him the empty glass which he took in silence. "Now I'm an easy target. And I can't be an easy target. I need to fight, if not for Delilah and Nik, then for myself."

Derek nodded in silence, her words waking up memories he thought were lost. Deanna was a fighter, that was for sure. But Derek knew who the Unforgiven were and that was probably even past her abilities.

"What are you planning to do?" The man sat next to her, passing her another glass. Deanna sighed loudly, taking a sip and shrugged. She knew what she _had to_ do, but that was far from what she was _prepared for._ The Unforgiven were strong, stronger than ever and even if she took out a few of them, there was still Angelo, their leader.

"If I kill Angelo, the rest is going to panic. And you know what happens when people panic." She pursed her lips for a moment. "But if you remember anything I have told you, Angelo is nowhere to be found now. He is like a goddamn smoke. Appears and dissappears just as quickly."

Derek nodded slowly, taking the words in.

"And you want to catch the smoke." He added on his own, taking a sip of his drink. The woman stood up, her hands gripping the torn hoodie. Her favorite, but did that matter?

"No, darling." She replied, throwing the material on the couch and pointed at the man's shirt with a grin. "I want a shirt. And maybe a place to crash for the night if that's not too much to ask for." Wiggling her eyebrows, she caught the shirt he'd thrown at her and winked playfully. "So, can I have the couch or will you make me sleep in your bed?"

Derek snorted loudly, reaching out to ruffle her hair. Of course, she had to be the smartest.

"I will not _make you_ take my bed."

"That's a shame." Deanna faked a pout, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Derek snorted, pointing at the bed in the other room, if anyone could call the falling pieces of wood _a room_.

"You can just take it for the night. But just stop, De. I just don't have any interest in grandmas." He smirked slightly, arching a brow. "How old are you, really, seven hundred years old?"

"Six. Six hundred." She snorted before pointing at him with her eyes narrowed. "So pay me some respect because there is no way someone this old could have this fine piece of a booty."

And with that, she walked towards the bed, her hips swaying as she blew him a kiss.

 _Yes, coming here was definitely a good idea._

–

Back in the woods, there red eyed monster stared at the woman that was trying to kill him just a few hours earlier. Of course she had to come here in the least expected and wanted moment. Her family had their roots in here, so it was obvious that she was going to be led here by the pull of her vampire ancestors. She would be stronger if she stayed here, no matter if she knew about it or not.

The Alpha snorted, slowly backing off. She couldn't get stronger. If she was close to biting him back there in the woods, who would she become if she got some more strength? That was something he didn't want to think about.

Growling, he turned around and ran off, to the woods. Not even remotely aware of the fact that he was watched by the red eyes of the girl he was planning to kill as soon as she got in his way.


End file.
